Christmas in Republic City
by AnnaRing
Summary: ONESHOT! The Krew is heading to a Christmas concert. Who will they meet and what will they learn of the spirit of Christmas? Hi Ya! i wrote this last year and its the only story i have ever finished... :) hoping to change that soon! R&R please!


Christmas time in Republic City.

One of the strangest things I had ever seen. Obnoxious music sounded in the air, way too over played and loud. Nothing like in the south pole, with the soft guitar playing and the fire roaring in the hearth.

"Korra!" Asami, Mako and Bolin rushed up to me from the docks.

"What's up?" I asked, ignoring the pang of jealousy as Mako held tightly to Asami's hand.

"I got us tickets to a performance on Christmas Eve. She's the newest thing here. Apparently she came here from the South Pole like you. Her name's Christine. She's a really good piano player." Asami was practically jumping in her designer snow boots.

"It sounds great. Do i need to wear anything fancy?" Obviously I dreaded dresses of all kinds.

"I'll take care of it. Just show up to my house early, okay?" asami smiled brightly at me.

"Sure. I'll see you then." I shrugged. They left with rather large smiles.

"Korra, What's going on on Christmas Eve?" Jinorah asked.

"I'm going to a concert with my friends." I replied.

"Sounds fun!" Pema walked up to them, Rohan bouncing in her arms.

"I'm not entirely sure." I thought of the large pine tree in the living room at the main house. Back home we had no trees, we just enjoyed time with family. Now i'm hearing all these ads on the radio about buying these specific toys for Christmas. Not focusing on why we celebrate it in the first place, or who we are meant to spend it with.

"Christine is playing isn't she?" Tenzin joined our little group.

"You know her?" I was so confused.

"Well, yes. Her parents grew up with us. She's a water bender, and Mother trained her. Only Six months older than you. Her parents died in a car accident last year."

"We haven't heard her play since." Pema looked down.

"Let's just say this. When she plays it usually reminds everyone about the true meaning of things." They left me alone with my thoughts and the sinking pit in my stomach.

The final days past in a slow stupor. Finally on Christmas eve, Ikki and Meelo woke me up with squeals.

"Morning." I groaned, walking downstairs.

"Morning Korra," Asami grinned evilly at me from her position against the wall.

"Oh heck no." Was all I could say before she pulled my coat on and dragged me outside. The boat was waiting, and when we got to the mainland so was her car. I was still half asleep when we got to her house- I mean mansion.

"Go upstairs, I have some things waiting for you." Asami opened the door and I trudged up the stairs.

Have I mentioned how much I hate stairs? I don't mind them exactly when i'm awake, but when i'm asleep -or even halfway- I can't even deal with them.

I found a rather pleasing sight before me when I got up there. Mako, shirtless, and trying to find his scarf in a white laundry basket. Then I realized that he had only boxers on and my face got as red as the fire nation's insignia.

I tried to creep away, but the floor creaked. he turned around and started shouting at me.

"What are you doing up here!"

"Asami told me to come up here!" I shouted back, averting my eyes from him.

"Why won't you look at me when i'm speaking?"

"I suggest you look down." I covered my eyes with my hand.

He did so, and evidently he realized why i was averting my eyes.

"I gotta go- BOLIN!" he shouted then ran off.

Asami came up just then and noticed my red face.

"What happened?"

"Mako. Only boxers. Trying not to scream." I managed.

"Okay then, we're going into my room." Asami shrugged, then we walked into her huge bedroom. She had laid out dresses on her bed, all of them blue, all of them my size, all of them way too girly.

"Now, go change into this one, and come back and show me." She held up one of the frilliest things I had ever seen. It was big poofy, and sparkly. AKA, everything that screamed"NOT KORRA"!

I did as I was told though. When I came out, Asami shook her head and sent me back with another one. This went on for hours.

Finally she decided on a long dress that was navy blue and had glitter all over it. It had long sleeves too, and it bugged me. All things that I hate about being a girl rolled into one night.

1. Being in a dress

2. Having feelings

3. The embarrassment of being in said dress

4. Makeup.

5. Being forced to be with the guy you liked and his girlfriend for three hours straight.

"Change, then we'll have lunch. afterward, I'm going to do your makeup, nails and hair. We've been asked to join the after party." Asami told me excitedly.

I did change, and we went down to lunch. It was good, hot chocolate and soup. Mako and I basically ignored each other.

It took hours to do our makeup and hair. Asami insisted on letting my hair down, and she put hers up in a bun.

When we walked out of her room, the boys were waiting in the hall. Mako looked great in his suit, the familiar red scarf tucked in it like an ascot. Bolin looked nice too, except he had no scarf, just a black bow tie.

"Let's head out, shall we?" Bolin suggested.

"Let's." Asami walked forward and took Bolin's- not Mako's- arm. I walked forward, and walked alone, Mako trailing behind.

When we got to the pristine theatre, I had an excuse of going to the bathroom. I snuck away, desiring to figure something out with this dress.

I found a girl in a white dress, surrounded by huge scraps of red, green, and gold fabric.

"Spirits forbid that I dress the way I want to." she muttered. I saw a pair of scissors glimmer in her hand.

"Um, excuse me, but can you help me?" I asked quietly.

She turned and I saw the person I had come to see. She smiled.

"Yeah. Friend force you into a dress too?" She walked over, all traces of color removed from the dress. It brushed her shoes in a gossamer curtain. It was held on her form by fluttery sleeves of the fabric, making her look like a spirit about to fly away. Blond hair fell down her shoulders in silky curls, and white flats adorned her feet.

"Yes. The first one was terrible. It was huge." I told her as she paced around me.

I hadn't realized that the glitter covering my skirt was a peice of fabric, and she removed it with a swift flash of her scissors.

"Could you remove the sleeves? they just bug me." I asked. She smiled and took out a sewing kit. she asked me to tke my arms out of the sleeves, and she began to work.

Within minutes the sleeves were on the floor, and i was in a beautiful strapless gown, my long train reduced to a reasonable length, and a shawl of some of Christine's gold remains of her dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I gushed.

"May i ask what your name is?" she studied my face, and i realized she had green eyes, like the sun shining through summer leaves.

"Korra." I replied.

"As in Avatar Korra?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Christine. Well, I guess you knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah. We'll good luck." I said as I walked out. I found my friends in the lobby, waiting to head inside.

"You look great! even better than the old dress! Who did it?" Asami asked, touching the silky fabric of my shawl.

"I found Christine in the bathroom. she was fixing her dress, so I asked her to help me. If you walk in there, then you'll find a huge pile of Red, green, and gold fabric." I whispered.

"Please head in, the concert will begin in a few moments." a voice said over a microphone.

We walked in to a hall, which was decorated with holiday colors. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, twinkling merrily with lights. We found our seats, which were right next to the stage. I was really surprised when Mako sat next to me, while Asami sat by Bolin. Two girls around our age sat on my other side.

"I found the pile of fabric. I'm a little miffed at Christine, but what can you do? We aren't her mother." they whispered.

The lights dimmed, and Christine walked on stage. She was definitely shown to her advantage. The gold curls that fell down her back sparkled in the light, and the bracelet and necklace that she wore shone like diamonds, and her gold band around her right ring finger showed how- I can't explain it another way- pure she was.

She walked to the microphone, which was just in front of the piano. She removed it from the stand and lifted it to her mouth.

"I would like to thank you all for coming, and may I say Merry Christmas. I know this past year has been hard on us all, and I am very glad to say that the man who caused all of this is gone, thanks to Avatar Korra. I myself lost my parents in a car crash caused by the Equalists. However, we all miss our loved ones and we know they are in a better place now. I dedicate to this first song to those of you who lost loved ones in the past, and I would like you to remember all of their good qualities."

She replaced the microphone, then walked to the piano. After sitting down, she began to play, and it was so sad, yet beautiful, that I felt my throat close up.

I looked to the brothers, who sat right next to each other, and I saw that they had tears streaming down their faces. Asami was crying too.

I never really lost someone whom I had loved, at least not to death. Then I thought of Aang. All of the past Avatars. I knew now that I had lost people, and i remembered things, from their lives. And I felt tears drip down my face as I saw Aang hold Kya, Roku sitting by the fire on his island and sipping hot chocolate. Scenes from almost all of my past lives appeared in my minds eye. Kyoshi, Karuk, Yang Chin, and countless others flashed by.

There was one last resounding chord and the song was over. I moved to wipe my eyes, as most people did.

The concert continued with arrangements of old carols, new songs, and even some water tribe folk songs.

In total it lasted two hours. Christine stood and bowed, while we clapped and cheered. The smile on her face could have dulled the moon.

We were led to the stage by some hands, and there we saw a sight greeting us. the two girls were fussing over Christine, and there were several people there, including Tahno, who were Eating and drinking merrily.

"Willow, Amber, stop. I can take care of things myself." She said, stopping their fussing. They reluctantly backed away, and then a young man, who was of fire nation descent came forward.

"You were great." he said, walking over.

"thank you." she said a little too civilly.

"Afterward, is it alright if i talk to you privately?" he asked, taking her arm.

"Yes." she whispered back, in his ear.

I walked forward then, and Christine's face burst into a smile.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"It was amazing." I replied.

"Korra, why don't you introduce us?" Asami asked.

"Oh, yeah. Christine, this is Asami, Bolin, and Mako. Guys, Christine." I said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you." she replied, smiling.

"How long have you been playing?" Bolin asked.

"Since i was Five." she replied.

Different music began to play as couples started dancing. It was nothing like the music that was being played on the radio. Asami pulled Bolin onto the dance floor, and Christine's friends were asked to dance by other guys.

"May i have this dance?" Mako asked me, holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said, smiling for some silly reason.

He pullled me out, rested his hand on my hip and held me close for the waltz.

The boy had come back, and pulled Christine into the crowd. Soon they were colse enough for me to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry. For every thing." he told her. They twirled in time to the music, much like Bo and Asami did.

"Look, I forgive you, but I would kind of like to know why you're apologizing now." Christine replied.

"I walked in on what you did." he whispered.

"There's a reason why I didn't want to tell you." She scolded him.

"I know." He dipped his head closer to hers.

"Korra," Mako looked at me, studying my face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk lately, and I'm sorry." He uncounsiously held me tighter against him.

"It's alright. Why are you dancing with me instead of Asami?"

"We kinda broke up. She and Bo are dating."

"Okay, Why?"

"Reasons. I'll tell you them later." He lowered his head, and pressed his lips to mine. This was the second kiss we had ever shared, and it was definitely the best. I could only describe it as sweet, and I felt a sort of fire between us.

In the end it felt perfect, and when we broke apart, I looked to find Christine and the boy out in the snow, doing what we had just done. The widow cast a glow on them, and the snow hit her hair like a crown.

This was definitely not the Christmas I had expected. However, It was even better than I wanted it to be. I had made a new friend, gotten the guy, and felt the spirit of Christmas.

No it wasn't what I had expected, but it was better, so much better than I could have hoped for.

~FIN~


End file.
